The repair of flexor tendons will continue to be evaluated by morphology, (light and electron microscopy), biochemistry and biomechanics. Particular emphasis will be placed upon evaluating the best suture and suturing technique, using flexor tendons in the chick, which will allow both passive and active motion. The effect of motion on adhesion formation and strength of repair will be determined. In addition, differences in repair processes by morphologic and biochemical techniques will be evaluated in vascular vs. nonvascularized tendons. In vitro cell cultures will be used to determine the specific type of collagen produced in healing tendon wounds. The effect of active and passive motion will again be evaluated as to its effect upon collagen synthesis.